A little thing called love
by Demon Dragon Angel
Summary: She’s a klutz, a nerd with large rimmed glasses and don’t forget her ordinary lifestyle Though she has no problem with it . That is, until she met the school heartthrob/all round prince, Li Syaoran….Life just got a whole lot more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Danity: Hey, I'm Danity Summers aka Demon Dragon Angel. This is my first Card Captor Sakura story so please go easy on me.**

**Erm this story may contain grammar and spelling errors, but I'm pretty sure they aren't that major. So enjoy!**

**Lavender: Demon Dragon Angel doesn't own, only CLAMP does.**

**Danity: All hail the genius that is CLAMP!**

**Lavender: -sweat drop- **

* * *

A little thing called love.

Written by: **Danity Summers/ Demon Dragon Angel**

Co-written with: **Lavender/Angelic huntress**

Pairings: **Syaoran x Sakura, Tomoyo x Eriol **

Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is sent to a boarding school for the rich and famous….to bad she isn't any of the two.**

**She's a klutz, a nerd with large rimmed glasses and don't forget her ordinary lifestyle (Though she has no problem with it).**

**That is, until she met the school heartthrob/all round prince, Li Syaoran….Life just got a whole lot more interesting.**

* * *

"_Mommy…are you going to be okay?" asked a little girl, as she looked worriedly at her mother laying on the hospital bed._

_The woman coughed and said in a weak voice, "I'll be fine, my Cherry Blossom…"_

"_Touya, take your sister o-outside," the man said, his own voice shaky._

"_Yes, dad. Come on Sakura."_

_The little girl shook her head and said, "Nu-uh…I want to stay with mommy."_

_The boy sighed and said, "Come on, mom needs to rest and she can't do that with you here."_

"_B-but I want to stay with mommy!" The little girl argued. _

"_Sakura," the man said looking at his daughter sternly._

_The little girl sighed in defeat and said, "Hai…"_

"_No…let her stay here…I want my Cherry Blossom here with me," the woman said as she made herself sit up._

_The little girl rushed to her mother's side and climbed onto the bed to lay next to her. _

"_Come here…Touya," the woman said softly._

_The little boy could only comply with his mother's wish and followed his sister's example._

_The little girl fell asleep and so did her mother, Touya climbed off the bed and sat next to his father on one of the armchairs. _

_-The next morning-_

"_Mommy…wake up…it's time for breakfast," The little girl said softly as she shook her mother._

_The woman didn't move…_

"_Mommy! Wake up!!"_

_Still nothing..._

"_MOMMY!!"_

_All the shouting woke the little boy and their father and they too were trying to wake the woman up._

_The beeping of the machine was slowing gradually and soon the beeping machine just came to a stop and the room went silent._

"_MOMMMY!!"_

Sakura sat up quickly, sweat all over her face and forehead. She panted and looked around the room. It was still so dark…it looked so cold and unwelcoming…She glanced at her alarm clock, big red numbers showed 02:55am. Sakura groaned and rubbed her head.

'_Why…why must I be forever dreaming about her death? It's been almost eight years and still I continue to dream about it…' _She thought as she stared up at the bedroom ceiling.

'_I better go back to sleep…I'm leaving tomorrow…' _Sakura thought trying to clear her thoughts and go to sleep, which by the way was really hard considering the fact that the dogs were howling and barking. She groaned and thought, _'Today is not going to be fun.' _

**-0- - -0-**

"Sakura…honey wake up," a soft voice said shaking her shoulder.

The girl groaned and said, "No…go away."

"Come on honey, don't you want to get to your new boarding school?"

"No…"

"Now, don't make me bring out the water bucket," the voice said in a happy tone that it was almost scary.

Sakura's eyes opened instantly and said, "You wouldn't…"

"Oh yes, I would," the voice said, still as happy as ever.

Sakura immediately jumped up and said, "No really dad, I'm perfectly fine!"

The man just smiled and said, "Good, now take your bath and get ready."

She sighed and said, "Yes dad."

"But first, where is the school anyway?"

You know, strangely she didn't know, her dad wanted to keep it for a 'surprise' or maybe to hide the fact that it just so many miles away.

"Now, you know very well that it's a surprise."

"I know, but just give me a hint…please?"

Her dad shook his head and said, "Not a chance, now go get ready." He stood up and left to get out of her room.

Sakura sighed again and walked over to her closet to get the things she needed, she grabbed her torn knee jeans and a white tank top with a pink jacket as well as her normal shoes as well as her black rimmed glasses.

"I just know today is going to suck...after all I'm going to school!"She said as she walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

-Twenty minutes later-

"Hey monster! Hurry up!"

Sakura ran down the stairs, bags, and books and cat in hand, or in the cat's case, head.

'_Of all the nicknames he could have picked, he had to pick monster!' _She thought to herself with a frown.

"I am not a monster, Touya!" Sakura said grabbing a piece of toast off the plate next to the fryer. While the yellow cat purred and looked longingly at the pudding Touya was eating. "No, Kero-kun. Sugar is bad for a kitty," Sakura said noticing the look on her cat's eyes when he jumped in front of her.

Touya ignored her and her cat and said, "So are you ready to go to Girls' boarding school?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Dad said, I'm not going to all girls boarding school." Yes, she knew just that…great don't you think?

Their dad came downstairs, brochures, folders and other books in hand. Sakura was about to grab the brochure when her dad just shook his head and said, "I'll give it to you, when we reach the school, okay?" Sakura sighed, pouted and said, "Yes, daddy."

"Hey, dad? Where's the boarding school anyway?" Touya asked as he tried to take a peek at the brochure that was under his father's arm.

"You don't need to worry, it's a good school. A friend recommended it and also helped in getting Sakura in."

"Hmm, I think I'll come with," Touya said taking off the white apron he had on.

**-0- - -0-**

"HOW THE HECK?!" Sakura shouted inside the car when she saw the brochure making Kero jerk away from Sakura and jumped on Touya's head.

"Dad, how on Earth did you pay for this school? It's so-so-so expensive!"Sakura said when she saw the payment per term.

"Now, calm down Sakura. A friend of mine helped out and agreed to pay for half of your fees, besides your scholarship is enough to pay for it anyway. Sakura frowned and said, "Dad, I don't think you'll be able to pay half of the school fees! I mean you're still paying for Touya's and feeding us with your teacher's salary! How are you going to handle?"

"Now, Sakura, I know that it is a lot, but trust me. You'll get a better education and besides, Touya is working too, so I don't need to pay for everything."

She sighed and leaned back against the car seat and placed the brochure down next to her.

The picture showed a large white building more than fifteen stories tall. Two lanes of other buildings on both sides, on one side was the girl's dorm and the other side was the boy's dorm.

Beautiful scenery was what got Sakura wondering how much the landscaping could have cost and then she looked at the classes list, it was a hell of a lot! Heck, she didn't even know half of the classes!

And then she saw the intuition…

Really, today is not a good day…

**-0- - -0-**

"Well, this is your stop…" her father said, his voice trailing.

"Yeah…"

"Look at you…all grown up now, going to be the best. Your mom would be so proud."

"Slow down, dad."

The man chuckled and hugged her.

"If there's a problem or you want to go home, we're just a phone call away, okay?"

"Yeah…bye dad," Sakura said, hugging him tightly.

Touya put her bags down in front of her, where some guy wearing a bell boy outfit took it somewhere…

Touya blinked and said, "Why couldn't that guy have done that sooner?"

Sakura smiled and hugged Touya too.

"Hey, be a good little monster, okay?"

That earned him a good kick in the shins.

She waved goodbye to her dad, Kero and her brother and walked into the large pearly gates.

Sakura looked around, and she thought the picture on the brochure was cool! There was a fountain in the middle of the large open area, where students were sitting or just hanging out.

She looked down at her piece of paper and read it softly to herself, "Girls' meeting at 6pm sharp at the girls' dorm." She sighed and looked around and found no one nice enough to give her a friendly wave or smile.

She wanted to beat her head against a tree or at least the lamp post. But then again the tree did nothing to her and the lamp post could possibly injure her so she didn't.

"Hey, are you new?" She blinked and looked where the voice came from and saw a girl her age, dark amethyst eyes and jet black hair in a simple ponytail. "Hi, I'm Tomoyo…OMG SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"Huh? OMG TOMOYO!" The two girls hugged.

"Omigosh, what are you doing here, Saku-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"My dad got me into the school along with a friend…I had no idea you were schooling here!"

"So cousin, need a tour then?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yeah, this place is huge!"

"I'll help you, if…you wear one of my kawaii dresses for me!"She said excitedly, stars in her amethyst eyes. Sakura sweat dropped and said, " Still the same as always I see."

"You know it! And the dresses are better! Longer, sexier and a lot more beautiful! They'll look even better when you where them!"

"HOE?!"

The two walked around the campus and waved to some friends of Tomoyo. "So Sakura-chan, what room number do you have?"

Sakura blinked and looked down at her piece of paper and said, "Room 167, how about you, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Ohh no…" She muttered softly, but hid it with a small smile and said, "168, nice to meet you neighbor!"

**-0- - -0-**

"So see any guys you like?" Tomoyo asked causally as they made their way towards the girls' dorm. Sakura shook her head and said, "Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, but I'm just here to study not find love." Tomoyo shook her head too and said, "No, no dear Sakura-chan! In this school no one looks for love…only a soul mate!"

The amethyst eyed girl continued to talk and said, "The beauty of love…finding your soul mate sounds soo romantic!" Sakura merely smiled and said, "It is, isn't it?" Tomoyo just giggled and said, "Finally getting your happy ever after sounds so romantic!" Sakura pushed her glasses up and said, "Tomoyo-chan…shouldn't we get going now? It's almost six and I haven't even unpacked yet!"

Tomoyo nodded and said, "Wait, I want to say hi to someone, real quick."

Sakura nodded and followed the amethyst eyed girl.

They walked to the boys' dorm and Sakura blinked. "Umm why are we here, Tomoyo-chan?" She looked around and said, "I'm just going to say hi to someone real quick. Then I'll show your dorm." Sakura was standing awkwardly next to Tomoyo as she continued to search through the male species. "Aha! There he is!" Sakura followed Tomoyo's gaze. A boy with midnight blue hair and glasses stood on the porch talking to another boy with dark chestnut hair and a book.

"Eriol-kun!!" Tomoyo shouted waving wildly at him.

The blue haired boy shook his head at the other boy and waved at Tomoyo.

She grinned and said, "Okay, now we can go." Sakura nodded and pushed her glasses up again. "Hey Tomoyo, who is that guy?" Tomoyo looked down blushing and faked a cough. Sakura grinned and said softly so only Tomoyo would hear, "Tomoyo and Eriol, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, and then comes a baby in a golden carriage."

Tomoyo blushed even more and wailed, "SAKURA!!"

**-0- - -0-**

Syaoran had woke with a loud yawn. He looked around his room with a frown; pictures of an unknown girl littered his desk and were on his bedside. He glanced at it and frowned some more. The girl had auburn hair cut slightly short and beautiful emerald green eyes, it wasn't that she was ugly or anything it was mainly because he'd been drawing her for the past three months and he often pondered if the girl even existed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, loud shouts came from outside his room.

"WHERE'S MY SYAORAN?!"

"HE'S MINE!!"

"NO GET AWAY FROM ME! HE ISN'T HERE!!"

"LIAR!!"

Syaoran groaned and picked up all the pictures of the girl and hid them safely.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed a white polo shirt and a pair of jeans and then walked over to his bathroom.

…

…

…

…

-Rush—

"OMIGOSH LET US IN!! HE'S TAKING A SHOWER!!"

"OMIGOSH HE PROBABLY SHOWERS…NAKED!!"

-Squeal—

"LET US IN!!"

Syaoran frowned switched off the faucet and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist and started put on his clothes.

"NOOO HE'S FINISHED!!"

"MAYBE HE'S STILL NAKED!!"

"LET US IN!!"

Syaoran frowned some more and said, "Guess I'm taking the window….again."

**-0- - -0-**

After he grabbed some breakfast i.e. instant porridge and burnt to the crisp toast.

"Hey Syaoran we're going to play soccer. Want in?" Eriol asked Syaoran in the kitchen.

"No…stupid girls always interrupting the game," He grumbled as he continued to eat his toast.

Eriol frowned and said, "Stop sulking, cousin. Or I'll tell Meiling you want a girlfriend."

Syaoran nearly choked and said, "You wouldn't dare, Eriol."

The blue haired teen just gave a mysterious smile and said, "You know I will."

"…fine," Syaoran muttered sinking into his seat.

"What did I say? No more sulking," Eriol said with a grin, enjoying torturing his cousin.

Syaoran glared and said, "Eriol, you better enjoy this while you're alive."

"Oh I will and I will live for a very long time."

…

…

…

…

…

"GET THE BALL SYAORAN!" Eriol shouted.

"I got it!" Syaoran shouted back dodging the other team.

He was right in front of the goal post, it was only Syaoran and the goalkeeper, and he was just about to score when…

"ERIOL YOU'RE SO HOT!!"

"SYAORAN YOU ARE SOO COOL!!"

"WE LOVE YOU GUYS!!"

Every guy on the soccer field groaned as Syaoran and Eriol's fangirls bombarded the game.

"AHH! ERIOL RUN!!" Syaoran shouted running for his life.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME TWICE!!" Eriol shouted running past Syaoran.

**-0- - -0-**

After the running, screaming and evading Syaoran and Eriol were safe…

They were both by their dorm, outside on the porch. Syaoran was sitting on the ground book in hand. Eriol was standing near one of the columns; it somehow shielded him from the sun and any fangirls still looking for him.

"This sucks, why'd you drag me out here?" Syaoran asked annoyed.

Eriol rolled his eyes and said, "To get some fresh air."

Syaoran only frowned and continued to read the book.

Eriol looked around where he was as if searching for something. "Eriol, what the heck are you doing?"

Eriol straightened up and said, "Nothing, little cousin."

Syaoran glared and said, "Stop calling me that."

There came a shout, "Eriol-kun!!" Eriol shook his head at his cousin and waved when he saw who the shout belonged to.

Syaoran followed his gaze and smirked.

"What are you smirking about?" Eriol said looking at the other teen on the ground. Syaoran smirked and said, "Eriol and Tomoyo sitting in a tree. M-A-K-I-N-G B-A-B-I-E -"

"Syaoran!"

"SAKURA!!"

Eriol and Syaoran looked up to see a laughing girl next to Tomoyo that sort of reminded Syaoran of the girl he drew...minus the glasses.

Tomoyo was beet red while the other girl giggled and patted her on the back.

"Hey dudes, I'll get rid of them for you!" a random guy said aiming a football at the girl with the auburn hair.

"Wait no," Eriol said, but it was too late, the ball went flying, aiming directly at the other girl.

**-0- - -0-**

Sakura noticed something coming at her and guess what! She caught it!

Since she was the only girl at her house she sort of got use to catching things, mainly because at school people would through things at her.

"Wow…nice catch Saku-chan!" Tomoyo said with a grin, the blush fading.

"Hmm who threw this?" Sakura asked looking around to find three guys staring at them, mouths a gap, eyes bulging and facial expression…priceless.

Tomoyo shrugged and said, "Give it back to them, since they're the ones that threw it." Sakura grinned and threw it, with great accuracy.

The random guy that threw it fell to the ground when the ball made contact with his chest.

The guy with chestnut colored hair doubled over laughing while Eriol smiled mysteriously, making Tomoyo blush a little.

"Come on, let's get to the dorm!" Sakura said as she turned to smile cheerfully at Tomoyo. The amethyst eyed teen smiled and said, "Right, oh and you have to wear a dress!"

Sakura blinked and said, "Hoe?!"

**-0- - -0-**

"Tomoyo-chan, is this really necessary for me to wear this, dress?" Sakura asked twitching when she saw herself in the mirror.

"You look so KAWAII!! I bet every guy that sees you tonight will fall madly in love with you!" Tomoyo said turning Sakura around and taking pictures of her.

"WHAT? I thought it was a girls' meeting! And why'd I have to change here?" Sakura asked referring to Tomoyo's dorm room.

Tomoyo pouted and said, "Don't you like my room?" Sakura panicked and said, "Of course I love your room, Tomoyo-chan, but…I have my own room you know."

"I know, but I won't be able to dress you in your room!" Tomoyo said with a grin.

"Okay, but I thought it was a girls' meeting…"

"Oh, it is, but the guys are always there," Tomoyo said, fixing the strap of Sakura's dress. "but don't worry, it's only the soccer team that comes."

"How come?"

"Oh it's Miss I'm-too-rich-to-allow-other-non hot-teams-to-sorority-meetings," Tomoyo said.

"Aren't the other teams hot too?"

"Well, the soccer team has the hottest guys since the guys only injure their knee or ankle. The football team has pretty decent guys, but they have a lot of injuries and aren't that smart either. The swim teams are okay looking, but they smell like chorine and for some reason always wear Speedos. The tennis team is…well they're hot, but always carry around a tennis racket or ball, good point is they're dedicated," Tomoyo said as if it were implanted in her brain.

Sakura blinked. "How do you know all this?"

Tomoyo walked over to her desk and gestured Sakura to come over. Tomoyo sat on the chair while Sakura stood next to her; she turned on her laptop and clinked the Internet Explorer and typed down the URL. (www (dot) hotornot (dot) ta)

A picture of the school appeared and then links. "Okay, this link shows all the girls in the school. Their photo and then their bio, other people in the school vote if they think the person is hot or not, same thing with the boys. This link shows all the sports teams in the school plus their captains and school record, other schools and students vote if the team and their players are hot or not, same thing with clubs. This is the link shows all the teachers, their most embarrassing moment in class and their most achieved moment in this school, the students comment, but anonymously so we can say what we want about them. And finally, the fairest of them all, this is the major voting; it's bigger then voting for school president! The king and queen will be crowned at the end of the year at homecoming."

"Wow…who knew the internet played such a big role in this school!" Sakura said staring at the screen.

"Yep, hey want to see where you are in the school rating list?" Tomoyo asked just about to click the student search button. "No…where are you on the list?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's see…" Tomoyo clicked the student search button and typed down her first name and surname then enter. The screen popped up and a picture of Tomoyo showed up in her school uniform, at the bottom of her picture was a bold number **19**.

"Number nineteen! Wow Tomoyo, I didn't know that you were so popular!"

Tomoyo giggled and said, "I'm not that popular, everybody just judges if you look good in the picture and how you act towards them."

"Wait, if you're number nineteen…whose number one?"

"You would be if you stopped wearing those stupid fake glasses," Tomoyo said clicking the link for fairest of them all.

Sakura sighed and said, "Tomoyo-chan, I came here to study, not to find love or a soul mate."

The page had finished loading and a picture of a girl with jade eyes and bleach blonde hair appeared, she was wearing a sparkly blue dress that revealed more skin then it was supposed to.

"Wow…who's that?" Sakura asked.

"That, dear Sakura-chan. Is Hinaba Ayaka, fairest of them all since freshmen year."

The guy picture finished loading and a picture of a boy with intense amber eyes and chestnut hair appeared, wearing his school uniformed with the tie loose.

"A-and who's that?" Sakura said, finding herself stuttering.

"That is, Li Syaoran. Fairest of them all since…he entered the school."

**Danity: How was it? **

**I mainly got the idea from Sydney White and Cinderella Story.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Danity: Hey, hey! I got reviews, go me!! (Dances retardedly) **

**Lavender: -Cough- We're still here you know…**

**Danity: (Stops) Erm…hehe sorry folks! **

**Lavender: -Rolls eyes- Let's get this over with!**

**Danity: What's the matter with you?**

**Lavender: Some (insert very rude word here) hacked into my Gaia account and deleted it, taking all my stuff and money! **

**Danity: Damn, rough. Well this chapter will make you feel better!**

**Lavender: -Sigh- If you say so…**

**Erm this story may contain grammar and spelling errors, but I'm pretty sure they aren't that major. So enjoy!**

**Lavender: Demon Dragon Angel doesn't own, only CLAMP does.**

* * *

A little thing called love.

Written by: **Danity Summers/ Demon Dragon Angel**

Co-written with: **Lavender/Angelic huntress**

Pairings: **Syaoran x Sakura, Tomoyo x Eriol **

Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is sent to a boarding school for the rich and famous….to bad she isn't any of the two.**

**She's a klutz, a nerd with large rimmed glasses and don't forget her ordinary lifestyle (Though she has no problem with it).**

**That is, until she met the school heartthrob/all round prince, Li Syaoran….Life just got a whole lot more interesting.**

* * *

"R-really? W-wow…" Sakura said, feeling a blush come on. Because really, if you saw a guy which may I add is so damn Fin-e, wearing his school uniform, tie loose, hair messy and the whole 'innocent' amber eyes staring at the screen what would you do? Well besides, ogling and drooling.

"Ooo I think Sakura-chan's in LO-VE!" Tomoyo sang, hands together and grin on her face.

Sakura blushed a dark crimson and said, "Hey, that Eriol guy took the picture…it looks almost as good as your pictures Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo sighed and said, "Yes…he's my only rival when it comes to photography…but I squash competition in designing!"

Sakura sweat drop and thought, "_At least she won't talk about him anymore…'_

"Hey, wait! Take off your glasses!" Tomoyo shouted noticing Sakura's image in the mirror.

"No! B-but I need it!" Sakura argued holding onto her glasses. Tomoyo rolled her eyes and said, "Oh please, Saku-chan! You don't need them! Now take them off!"

Sakura frowned and said, "Tomoyo!! I need them!! I don't want anyone to see me without my glasses!!" Tomoyo frowned and said, "Why not??" Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted when a message popped up on Tomoyo's laptop.

"Hold on," Tomoyo said sitting down on the chair while Sakura tried to get away.

"And don't go anywhere," She said, as she typed down something. Sakura groaned and plopped herself down on Tomoyo's bed.

"Eriol is online," an animated voice said from the laptop. Sakura sat up and stared at her cousin. Tomoyo coughed and said, "Erm we discuss the photos…" Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, of course Moyo."

Tomoyo frowned and said, "Okay, so we IM each other what's the matter with that? I mean if you want to make friends in this school, you can just register here…anonymously though."

Sakura blinked and asked, "How come? What's wrong with telling them who you are?"

Tomoyo giggled and said, "It's just a way to meet friends in the school, but you don't tell them who you are so no one get's separated like they do in real life."

Sakura blinked some more and said, "Hey…do you think I can join?" Tomoyo nodded and said, "Go ahead, it's free, but you only have to give away what grade you're doing and what gender you are. But do it later, we have a meeting to get to!!"

**-0- - -0-**

"I can't believe you robbed me of my glasses!" Sakura muttered as she glared accusingly at her cousin, who was sipping punch.

"What I can't believe is that, you talked me into actually wearing, one of my dresses!" Tomoyo muttered back glancing at the main staircase where the head of the sorority would come down with, what Tomoyo called, 'Ladies in waiting' or 'drones'

The entrance door opened and the soccer team entered, one of them glaring while the others smirking and making snide remarks about something.

Nearly the whole room of females giggled and tried to get next to each one of the teenage boys. Sakura only shook her head in dismay and said, "Tomoyo, really. Was it really that important to come to this meeting?"

Tomoyo nodded and said, "They tell you what classes everyone is going to be going to and all the important events of the year. Also, they will be announcing a 'surprise' and doing something 'special' for this year."

Sakura sighed and wondered, '_What do they mean by 'special'?' _

"Please, like. Everyone, take your, like, seats," A girl said at the foot of the staircase. Clipboard in hand as well as a tube of lipstick.

"Like?" Sakura repeated with a raised brow.

Tomoyo frowned and said, "You get used to it, I guess."

The two girls took their seats near the punch/ snack table and guess who took the seats next to them…

**-0- - -0-**

"Eriol…what the hell are you looking at?" Syaoran asked, raising a brow at the teenager in front of him.

"You know, last time you laughed like that was when…Meiling found out where babies came from…and was on a sugar rush…and attacked one of the elders…screaming bloody murder," Eriol said, recalling the memory quite well, himself rolling over laughing.

Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Well for one thing, Brick got hit by a football that a girl threw…Eriol…a GIRL." Eriol smirked and said, "Impressed aren't you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I'm going to my room." Eriol just nodded a once mysterious smile on his face.

Syaoran walked inside, walking up the stairs and into the corridor that led to his own room. He slammed the door shut and jumped onto his bed.

He closed his amber eyes and was just about to drift to the place called La-la land, but alas, someone just HAD to burst in and interrupt his drifting.

"Syaoran, get dressed. We have to go to the girl's sorority meeting," Eriol said causally as he plopped down on Syaoran's computer chair. "If it's a girl's meeting then why do we have to go?" Syaoran asked his head on the pillow. Eriol rolled his eyes and said, "Your girlfriend is head of the sorority, so why don't you want to go see her?"

Syaoran groaned and said, "For the last time, Ayaka is just some bratty girl that won't accept being dumped." Eriol scoffed and said, "Yes, she is a bratty girl, but what will Auntie Yelan say when she finds out that you have no candidate for a bride? And for Kami-sama's sake, she's a model and the daughter of the business that Auntie works with."

Syaoran frowned and said, "Mother called me and told me that the business is going well and no change has happened or occurred so there is no problem."

"What will you do when she comes in for the family reunion thing? What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there," He answered closing his eyes again.

Eriol sighed and said, "Have fun with that."

"Yeah, and you have fun at that sorority meeting," Syaoran said lazily.

"No, BOTH of you will have fun at the sorority meeting!"

Syaoran's eyes opened and he sat up. Standing in his room was a girl, raven hair in pigtails and an evil smile on her face. Eriol smirked while Syaoran could only gulp.

"Now, cousin, Syao. You know better than to skip a sorority meeting. Especially since Ayaka is no longer your girlfriend, now you can look for a new one!" the girl said an evil glint in her eyes.

"Besides, auntie would totally kick your ass if she found out that her son was going to marry a prostitute," she continued closing the door behind her. "Now, get dressed before I decide to dress you myself!" Eriol could only smirk at the utterly terrified look on his cousin's face and said, "Enjoy playing doll, Meiling and enjoy being the doll, Syaoran."

Syaoran glared. "Now what about you, don't you want to get dressed to impress sweet little Tomoyo-_chan_?" Syaoran said innocently and Meiling perked some more and said, "You like Tomoyo-chan! Oh great! Because I was suggesting to your mom that Tomoyo should totally marry you!" Eriol's complexion was pale so it was quite easy to tell what he was feeling, especially with the large crimson hue on his cheeks.

"Okay then! Get dressed cousins, you have to dress to impress!" Meiling shouted and shoved a bunch of clothes at Syaoran. He glared and said, "Meiling, you have no right to-"

"Yes, actually I do. Unless you want little-ole-me to tell Auntie Yelan that you don't have a bride you're going to have to do what I say," Meiling said a smile on her face. Syaoran frowned, stood up and said, "Go ahead and tell mother I don't have a girlfriend, she can't do anything about it." Eriol shook his head and said, "Cousin, you know better than that. Auntie can and will select a bride for you if you don't have a candidate of your own, better for you to pick then her."

"Exactly! Now Syaoran, get into that shower, take a shower and get ready for the party!" Meiling shouted shoving Syaoran into his bathroom. "It's a sorority meeting, Meiling," Syaoran said from behind the door. "Ag whatever!"

While Meiling talked about some of the girls in her class that she thought Syaoran would like Eriol was getting out, but was stopped short by the wrath that is Li Meiling.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Meiling asked lifting Eriol by the back of his collar. Eriol gulped and said, "Erm, no where?" Meiling smiled again and said calmly, "Good, because since you tried to run away. I get to pick your clothes."

"WHAT! NO!"Eriol shouted trying to get out of Meiling's grasp. She smirked and said, "And good thing too, because I finally got Tomoyo-chan to hand over a couple of designer suits for you two."

"NOOOOO!!"Eriol shouted still trying to get away, while Meiling dragged him out of Syaoran's room and into his own room while shouting, "Syao-kun and Eriol-kun are going to wear kawaii suits for the sorority meeting, remember to bring cameras boys!"

Oh the horror…we'll miss you Eriol-kun!

**-0- - -0-**

"Meiling, I hate you," Syaoran and Eriol said together while walking with Meiling to the girls' dorm.

"I know, I love me too!" Meiling said cheerfully as she clicked away on her cell phone.

"What the heck do girls do with their phones?" Eriol asked in frustration because of the irritating sound that came every time Meiling pressed a button. "How the hell should I know?" Syaoran asked massaging his temples.

"I'm checking out the Hot or Not list! Wow, still number 2! Hey Eriol, want to know where Tomoyo is on the charts?"

Eriol grumbled and mumbled a 'no'. Even though he had always wanted to know since he met the violet haired beauty.

"Okay! Let's see now, Tomoyo…Tomoyo….Oh here she is! Wow number 8! She shoved down a whole lot of people! Just this evening she was number 19!" Meiling frowned and said, "But Ayaka is posting up some things about me! HEY! I DON'T SMOKE WEED!" She suddenly shouted, making people walking past stare and back away slowly.

Yes people, fear all women in the Li family.

Even Eriol and Syaoran moved a little bit away from their furious looking cousin. Meiling was pushing buttons angrily on her phone and said, "That bitch is going to get it now!"

The boys in the soccer team were walking behind the three, talking about who'll get Ayaka now since Syaoran broke up with her the year before.

"I'm getting her."

"What are you talking about? I'M GETTING HER!"

"Nu-uh, I'm getting her!"

Syaoran shook his head and said, "You guys have no idea, what you're getting yourselves into."

Meiling continued to text on her phone and didn't notice that the door was right in front of her and kind of…walked into it.

Eriol, Syaoran and the rest of the soccer team blinked, looked at her and then laughed…poor naïve souls…

Meiling once again unleashed anger and half the soccer team went flying. Like I said, poor naïve souls.

All the boys made a run for it after that, they scrambled as far as possible to evade whom they now called "Crazy pigtails" But they only called her that once a month, it was just actually her time of the month or as she told the boys, "A girl thing, don't ask unless you want to get scared."

The boys made it to the girl's dorm unharmed, minus the messy clothes. Syaoran and Eriol took off the ties and unbuttoned the first button of their shirt. While the other boys opened two buttons and untucked their shirts.

"Wow your cousin sure has a bad case of Mad Cow Disease," Brick said rubbing his head. Yes, the boys decided to call it that, creative aren't they?

The other boys nodded and then one said, "I wonder where they got that from?" The boys smirked, they all pretty much knew that the anger issues came from Syaoran and Syaoran was not to be messed with and his temper was really short and when I say short I mean really REALLY short.

Syaoran glared and said, "Shut the (f-cough) up, before I turn you into a stuffed teddy bear." The boys stopped, stared at him and then backed away slowly.

Okay remember what I said about fearing the women of the Li family, well change that to FEAR ALL MEMBERS OF THE LI FAMILY.

"Okay, let's get inside before Meiling finds us," Eriol said, opening the door. They all nodded while Syaoran scowled.

And cue the slow motion, the doors open, the team heads in, a couple winks at the girls, some of them squeal and jump up and down and then, "Please, like. Everyone, take your, like, seats," A girl said at the foot of the staircase. Clipboard in hand as well as a tube of lipstick.

Some of the boys groaned and said, "Here it goes."

They all sat down randomly and Syaoran and Eriol decided to take seats next to the snack/punch table, hey if you don't want to be there, might as well enjoy the free food, but unfortunately two other girls had the same idea…wonderful isn't it?

And now, enter the awkward-ness…

* * *

**Danity: So…how was it?**

**Lavender: It didn't exactly make me feel better…**

**Danity: Oh well, I tried. Please review or at least send to your favorites!**

**: P: O: P **

**Danity: Oh and I didn't watch Sydney White so I'm making stuff up as I go along, but I did watch the trailers so I'm not that clueless. Oh yeah and I hope this chapter is short enough or long enough, if you want it longer I can do that, but if you want it shorter, I can't do that, but please…**

**: R: E: V: I: E: W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Danity: Yay, I GOT REVIEWS! **

**Lavender: So our hard work paid off!**

**Danity: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, I won't name people because I might spell the name wrong, but ya'll know who you are!**

**Lavender: Demon-chan owns nothing, isn't it sad?**

* * *

A little thing called love.

Written by: **Danity Summers/ Demon Dragon Angel**

Co-written with: **Lavender/Angelic huntress**

Pairings: **Syaoran x Sakura, Tomoyo x Eriol **

Summary: **Sakura Kinomoto is sent to a boarding school for the rich and famous….to bad she isn't any of the two.**

**She's a klutz, a nerd with large rimmed glasses and don't forget her ordinary lifestyle (Though she has no problem with it).**

**That is, until she met the school heartthrob/all round prince, Li Syaoran….Life just got a whole lot more interesting.**

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence, absolute silence, so silent in fact that you could hear a pin drop. Tomoyo, Sakura nor Eriol, Syaoran said anything. It was really awkward and for a moment it was KINDA relaxing, but the rest was just awkward, not even Tomoyo could get a word out.

The room too was silent and not by the fact that Ayaka and her drones, I mean ladies in waiting were coming down the stairs, but it was of the fact that dear sweet, naïve Sakura-chan was sitting on the one and only Li Syaoran's lap…ain't life grand?

"Uhh sorry!" Sakura said quickly jumping to the seat next to Syaoran and still people stared at her. Tomoyo herself was staring wide eyed at her cousin and longtime best friend. Syaoran was staring at her too and Eriol was…sneaking glances at Tomoyo? Okay making it a bit too oblivious don't you think, Eriol-kun?

Ayaka who was by now in the foot of the large staircase was glaring and fake coughing to get everyone's attention, it didn't really work until one of the drones wacked someone on the head with her purse.

"Huh? Oh right, presenting head of the girls' sorority dorm, model for TA Sweetheart **(1)** for two months in a row and head cheerleader, give it up for Ayaka!" the MC said, his voice booming as if he were announcing a boxing match.

Some people sweat dropped and clapped awkwardly while some started clapping and cheering, "AYAKA!!" "OMG AYAKA!!" "GO AYAKA!!"

Ayaka was blonde and an all out bombshell, Sakura herself had to admit that Ayaka would certainly be model material. Tomoyo did also admit that Ayaka was probably the best person to use for a photo shoot, but Tomoyo of course would rather have someone who doesn't take 3 hours with hair alone.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the New Year! I am of course, Ayaka the one and only!" The crowd cheered some more.

While Ayaka continued to talk about herself Sakura sighed and waited for her blush to settle. She had never been that close to a boy before, mainly because Touya would never allow it and besides, what idiot would be that stupid to get Touya Kinomoto angry?

Syaoran glanced at the girl next to him. '_She looks exactly like her…maybe…no. It couldn't be….right?' _He thought and tried to steer his thoughts elsewhere, but instead his mind lingered to what the girl was wearing. A strapless soft peach summer dress, a very hugging dress indeed, with a white sash around her waist and her shoes were those of which ballerinas wore. The dress was simple, but very form fitting, it also left some things to the imagination, as in, showed curves, but didn't show cleavage. Syaoran was somewhat surprised since most girls never really left anything to the imagination. But enough of that! What is Sakura thinking about?

'_Wow! He's even hotter in person! Wait…I just met the guy…and I sat on him! Oh great job Saku, you just had to do that…today…here…to him…in public!' _Sakura sighed and fiddled with the sash of her summer dress. The breeze from one of the open windows brushed against her bare skin as she continued to think. '_I wonder though…does he hate me? Or doesn't he care? Is he a player who is used to it or am I the first? Oh Kami-sama, why did you have to bombard questions like this into my head? But he is still hot, if not hot, then kawaii…really kawaii! ARG Control thoughts!! Must not think about awesomely hot guy! No matter how cute I think his hair is or how attractive his amber eyes are and how ridiculously hot his body looks and how his lips…DAMNIT!' _Sakura cursed in her head and closed her eyes.

Sakura was not the only one admiring the view from before; Eriol was doing the same…well…sort of.

Eriol was leaning back in his chair, most people would think that he was just relaxing or stretching, but no…Eriol was trying to get a back view of Tomoyo. _'I've never seen Tomoyo wear a dress before…hmm she do it more often.' _He mused as he closed his eyes for a moment. An image of Tomoyo coming into his head, she was wearing a lavender dress with white straps and black stilettos. Her long hair in a twisted fine ponytail.

Tomoyo on the other hand was admiring the view of both Sakura looking all in-love-like and the way Syaoran was looking at Sakura. She couldn't help, but giggle to herself. '_They are going to make such a cute couple! Oh and when they get married I get to design Sakura-chan's super awesome wedding dress and then I'm going to be the maid of honor and then I'm going to be an aunt when Sakura gets a kid with Syaoran! OHOHOHOHOHOH SUPER KAWAII!!' _Tomoyo cheered in her head.

Yes people be afraid, be VERY afraid.

"Okay then, the girls and I will be giving all of you a surprise! There will be a girls camping soon (insert girls' awing) Not to worry ladies, it's a model camp! (Insert girls' cheering) We figured if the guys can go to camp, we can too! Also, we will be doing photo shoots for the update of the hot or not site as well as a new feature…The loser chart!"

Tomoyo and Sakura's mouth fell, wait no, that's everyone's mouth fell.

"So I will be picking the biggest loser around, tonight!"

Some people gasped and began fixing their hair, clothes, make-up and anything that was on their bodies. "Holy shit…" Sakura and Tomoyo said together staring in disbelief at the sorority head.

"Dude…she's got issues," Eriol muttered. Syaoran nodded and said, "No shit."

"Okay relax everyone, the loser will be determined by how they look tonight, who they're with and how they rate with the panel of judges," Ayaka said, gesturing towards her ladies in waiting, who waved innocently with evil glints in their eyes.

Everyone in the room gulped, even the MC.

"Okay so enjoy your night!" Ayaka said winking and then walking back up the staircase.

Nobody moved nobody dared to. Silence engulfed the room in an instant and the silence was as deafening as it was in the beginning of the sorority meeting.

"I can't believe we're getting judged by her…" Sakura muttered staring at the staircase.

"I'd rather get judged by Meiling," Eriol muttered.

"Ditto," Syaoran said.

"I knew I should have just joined the Goth sorority," Tomoyo said making Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol stare at her with even more disbelief.

"…Why is she doing this?" Sakura asked. "She does this every year since she took over from her sister. She finds more and more ways to separate social groups," Tomoyo said shaking her head. Sakura looked around the room and noticed something. "Hey…is this everyone at TA?" Syaoran shook his head and said, "Only the girls from important families."

Sakura nearly fainted when he spoke. _'OMG Even his voice is hot!!' _

Syaoran noticed the stare given to him by Sakura, he coughed and said, "Sorry, I'm Li Syaoran and you are?" Tomoyo nudged her cousin in the ribs and Sakura blinked and said, "Umm I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you."

Eriol coughed and said, "And I'm Li Eriol **(2) **that's a nice dress Kinomoto-san." Sakura smiled shyly and said, "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan made it for me." Tomoyo beamed and said, "Yep! Hi Eriol-kun, Syaoran-kun!"

"Hello Tomoyo, looking beautiful as always," Eriol said with a smile. Tomoyo giggled and said, "Not looking too bad yourself, Eriol-kun."

Conversation continued until music started playing, apparently one of the girls in the sorority was a DJ part time and snuck in her sound board and one of the concert speakers with the help of the boys.

People started dancing and moving around with dance partners. Eriol offered his hand to Tomoyo, who giggled some more and took the offered hand. Which left Syaoran and Sakura on their lonesome, well sort of.

Sakura was trying to find something to talk about while Syaoran was fiddling with his loose tie.

Talk about major awkwardness.

"Erm so…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh…do you like pie?" Sakura asked randomly.

Syaoran blinked and said, "Do I like pie? Uh yeah…"

More awkwardness…

"Err, want to dance?"

"Huh…um…okay," Sakura said uncertainly as Syaoran led her to where everyone was dancing.

_Hurry up and wait. So close, yet so far away._

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Close enough for you to taste, but you just can't touch._

The two were somewhere in the middle of the crowd, the two were just an arm's length away from each other. Like the lyrics said, they were close, but not close enough, well for us anyway!

_You want to show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and how you're going to make it_

_You know you can, if you get a chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming._

While the two were dancing Sakura was beginning to wonder how long her dad must have waited to get her in this school, but her mind drifted to the boy she was dancing with, she felt her cheeks flush, but looked down in embarrassment. _'Cute' _Syaoran thought with a smile.

_You're getting more and more frustrated _

_You're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love._

_It's going to happen when it's supposed to happen and then we'll find the reason why…_

_One step at a time_

"So where's my Syaoran?" Ayaka asked one of her friends as she checked her reflection in her compact mirror. Yuna shrugged and said, "Last time I saw him he was dancing with the girl who jumped on his lap." Ayaka nearly smashed her compact and hissed, "He'll give that prostitute a chance, but not me?" One of her other friends merely said, "No offence Ayaka, but she's less of a prostitute then you are." Ayaka turned to glare at the girl "Silence, I wasn't asking you, Rikku," Ayaka sneered checking her mirror again. "Besides, she probably thinks that they're together and everything goes all peachy keen, but I know my Syao-kun is only using that retarded brat," Ayaka continued, "just to make me jealous. Isn't my Syao a tease?" She finished with a giggle. Her circle too giggled and added their comments about the heir to Li Corp.

_You believe and you doubt_

_You're confused, you got it all figured out_

_Everything that you've always dreamed of_

_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if only they knew_

_You want to show the world, but no one knows your name yet_

_Wonder when and how you're going to make it_

_You know you can, if you get the chance_

_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_You're getting more and more frustrated_

_You're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_

_You live and you learn to take_

_One step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's going to happen, when it's supposed to happen and then we'll find a reason why_

_One step at a time_

"So…what family are you from?" Syaoran asked to break the tension. Sakura blinked and said, "Well I'm Tomoyo's cousin…" Syaoran nodded and tried something else, "So…uh…do you like pie?" Sakura tried to stifle a giggle and said, "Yes, random aren't you?" Syaoran shrugged and said, "Well since you asked in the beginning I just figured I should ask you." Syaoran spun Sakura.

_When you can't wait any longer_

_But there's no end in site_

_It's your faith that makes you stronger_

_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's going to happen when it's supposed to happen and then we'll find a reason why_

_One step at a time_

_One step at a time, there's no need to rush_

_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_

_It's going to happen when it's supposed to happen and then we'll find the reason why_

_One step at a time_

The song ended people began to clap for the music and others continued to dance, that includes Tomoyo and Eriol and Sakura and Syaoran.

"Hey everyone? Want another song??" The crowd cheered as the DJ played another song.

"Let's give it up for Aly and AJ!!" The DJ shouted as the beats came up.

_Life is good I can't complain, I mean I could, but no one's listening_

_Your image overwhelms my brain and it feels good (good good)_

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind, but I hate the sound_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove and it feels good (it feels good, it feels good)_

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holding on white knuckles like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_(Can't believe I'm like)_

_Whoa, whoa_

_(Everything I'm like)_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like_

_Whoa, whoa_

_(Got e feeling like)_

_Whoa, whoa_

_(Everything I'm like)_

_--_

The music stopped and everyone stopped too shouting, "What happened to the music?!"

"Hey shut up, bitches! Ayaka is announcing the biggest loser!" One of the more hostel drones shouted, death glaring everyone.

They all gulped and quickly ran back to their seats.

"Okay, I have decided that the biggest bitch erm loser is –drum roll- Li Meiling!" Ayaka shouted, the whole room was silent…no one said a word…and then…

"BITCH SAY WHAT?!" Meiling suddenly shouted after she barricaded the door down.

Everyone gulped again.

**IMPORTANT FOR SENSITIVE VIEWERS PLEASE BE AWARE THAT THERE WILL BE BLOOD SHED**

**NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SUE**

"Oh what's the matter, biggest bitch? Are you retarded too?" Ayaka taunted.

Meiling growled and tackled Ayaka to the ground.

No people, Meiling did not glomp her.

Some of the more, perverted boys started crowding around shouting, "YEAH RIP EACH OTHER'S CLOTHES OFF!"

"WHAT?!" Eriol and Syaoran shouted together making everyone look at them. The boys gulped and said, "Uh we meant, STOP FIGHTING!!"

Syaoran glared and said, "You better or I'll have your asses shipped to Bramante."

**OKAY I LIED ABOUT THE BLOOD SHED**

**BUT YOU STILL CAN'T SUE!**

**BUT PLEASE DO REVIEW!!**

* * *

**Danity: Yeah sorry it's kind of short, but I have a softball game I'm really late for so I got to fly!**

**Lavender: I'LL CONTINUE FOR YOU!**

**Danity: You helped already, Lavy.**

**Lavender: All I got you were the lyrics!**

**Danity: Yes! To 'One step at a time' by Jordan Sparks and part of 'Like Whoa' by Aly and AJ, that's all you needed to do!**

**Danity: REVIEW!!**

**1 School magazine name. (It sucks, don't need to tell me)**

**2 Yeah Eriol's last name is kind of long so I made it Li instead. Sorry Eriol fans!**


End file.
